All yours
by LeighJ11
Summary: Daryl's thoughts and feelings about Beth when she drops to her knees for him. OR The blow job scene from Yes, Sir with Daryl's perverted head rather than Beth's. Yeah, rated M.


**I'm actually getting somewhere with this list, can you believe?** Tonight I wanna dance for you **was meant to be updated first, but I feel like that's going to need more chapters after I upload it so I'm leaving it until last. After this, we have the prequel to the prequel** Yes, Sir, **because I'm clearly fucking insane. Then I've got an idea I'm playing around with but I haven't decided on. So tell me guys, is it really fucking arrogant to make an AU of my own fic** Be still my beating heart **? That would diverge right from the point of meeting Daryl on the road and getting A LOT more fucked up and dark and angsty. That something you guys are down for?**

"You want me to show you? Teach you what I want? Use your pretty little mouth?"

Christ, when did he get so goddamn _lucky_? This stunning, incredible girl, this human who would be more aptly described as a fucking goddess, is on her knees for him, because she wants him. She wants his cock, she wants his cum, she wants to please him and there is nothing, not one fucking thing in this world he has ever done to deserve her.

Even now she's nodding, eager, a vision beneath him. "Yes, Sir."

They freeze.

Both of them, still as statues with the shock. There's a moment, one long, drawn-out moment where they stare at each other, where they size each other up. Daryl's never denied this girl one thing in her whole damn life, not since the day she was born to her days with piggy tails to now. He's always at least tried, always wanted to make her happy.

Beth wants this and fuck, how can _he_ not want this? How can he ever deny this, when she's on her knees, legs spread, fingers playing with her clit and naked for him? He tries to work this out, tries to understand if this will be something they do. He can tell her no, he's perfectly aware of that. Most of the time she calls all the shots but she would never make him do something he doesn't want, not ever.

So, there's this and how he feels about it.

Really, there's only one thing to say: "suck my cock, girl."

She's so hesitant, so quiet and she flushes a brilliant crimson when she whispers, "yes, Sir."

He can't stop his eyes from practically rolling back into his head, he _can't._ He should have never, ever been allowed to touch her, to even look upon her. He should never have started this, not just because Hershel is the only person who has ever fucking believed in him and it's such a betrayal to do this, but also because he doesn't deserve her.

He's not worthy of her and he needs a moment to close his eyes after she says those words, because in her voice he hears the same awe he feels in the very core of him, all for Beth Greene, down on her knees for him, Daryl Dixon, a good for nothing farm hand, who didn't deserve to look upon her gawky limbs and her toothless smile, let alone ever touch her soft skin.

Finally, Daryl pulls himself out of it. She wants this and fuck if he's not a liar if he says he doesn't. "Touch yourself an' don't cum 'til I do."

She's a God, an unholy, beautiful thing too precious for this world, but he can still be mean, he can still give her what she wants. It's exactly the right call because Beth whimpers and does exactly as she's told, as she always does when he gets like this and swipes a fingertip between her spread legs, through the folds of her cunt to her clit, slow and he knows her body enough, sees her legs spasming, to know she's not far from cumming.

 _Already._

He will _never_ be worthy of this girl.

"Good girl," he praises because she is, she's such a good fucking girl. "Y'ready to learn?"

She wants to be taught, wants to be used, so he'll give that to her. He'll give her the world. Beth nods and her small, pink tongue flicks out, over his cock like a fucking ice cream cone. He grunts but he can work with the low simmer until she engulfs the head of his dick.

Daryl's own head is fucking swimming and it takes everything in his gut to keep going with this game. "Suck. Don't go anywhere, just lick an' suck for a little bit."

Goddamn, did he just get all that out without cursing and praising her wet mouth at the same time? He's getting better at this. Beth keeps doing as she's told because she loves to be bossed around, though you wouldn't think it with the sass she gives him on an everyday basis. Thinking that, this could be his new punishment every time she mouths off…

Daryl's sharply yanked back to the fire in his dick, his balls heavy and aching to cum already and it's barely even possible to beat back the urge to fuck her throat when she curves her fingers over his. It's too fucking good to look at, both their hands wrapped around his cock and he barely manages to turn a groan into a hum, taking his hand away to rest on the back of her head.

When she glances up he swears his lungs stop working and that might be why he's breathing becomes ragged and clipped, her tongue now licking again and shit, he doesn't want to be rough with her on her first time but his fingers are locking into the strands of her hair and he doesn't know how to stop.

"Now swallow, bit by bit, far as you can go."

He's fucking proud of his damn self, talking like his brain remembers words, acting like he's a fully functional human being when heat is slamming against his spine violently. Without even a second's hesitation, Beth follows his instructions, swallowing his cock, filling her mouth as he watches, her cheeks stretched with his thickness.

He practically bottoms out, his gut clenching to think she may be able to swallow all of him and what a fucking _good girl_ she would be then but she's new and he hits the back of her throat before he can, her gagging and convulsing around his dick like the clench of her pussy and he thinks he groans but really, he wants to sob like a fucking baby because it practically _hurts._

"Fuck, yeah, Beth. You're doin' so good." She is. His girl is doing so fucking good he's barely holding on as it is. "Now slide your lips up an' down, like ya cunt when you're ridin' me."

Daryl can already tell that does something to her because she leaves her clit alone and he has to clench his teeth on a smirk when he keeps going, "now suck while you're movin'…" She does _exactly_ as he says and sweet fucking _Jesus_ , he'll be cumming real fucking soon with the way his balls are tightening. "Shit, like that, girl. S'real good.

Beth's hand, which was lax around the base of his dick now tightens, fists and without him telling her to she sucks what she can fit in her mouth and pumps him where she can't. Daryl's hand clenches so hard in her hair and he knows he should let go, should ease up because he's nearly forcing her down now but fuck it, Beth _likes_ it when he gets rough.

He's watching her so intensely, his eyes torn between watching her finger over her clit or her mouth around his cock, working him so good he's nearly there, his spine aching with the pressure of it and then he's watching her cum, literally watching cum spill over her fingers and _Jesus fucking Christ_ he must be tearing her hair out because he's forgotten how to use his fucking fingers.

Making some pansy ass noise as his whole body lights up, tensing and releasing, he practically uses her mouth, bottoming out so many times it's just a constant chorus of Beth choking and _shit, shit, shit_ , that sound, that _sound_. The sounds so fucking hot and yet even better is the spit that comes away with his cock, clinging to her swollen lips, her eyes hooded and face flushed.

There's no way he can resist now, no fucking way and while he moves her head like a rag doll, he presses down her throat and forces her to take it all, every fucking inch because it's all hers, everything's hers and she wanted this and she's a good girl and she wants his cum so she'll fucking get it and shit it's _here,_ it's right here.

Daryl's whole fucking body locks when the orgasm slams into him and he pulls her head back and practically wrenches his cock from between her begging lips, pumping with his hand violently, so desperately close to giving her everything she wants and it's dizzying and exciting and fucking mind blowing looking down at the love of his life waiting for his cum.

"Swallow it all, girl. C'mon, swallow it all for me."

Beth wants it and she always gets what she wants. Her little pink tongue comes out and he grates out a breath as finally, fucking finally he's spraying into her mouth, curling in on himself under the pressure, thick ropes not only landing on her tongue but her chin and lips and cheeks and Jesus, _God_ , there's nothing sexier than her sweeping it up, sucking her fingers.

She's so good. She's so fucking good for him.

"Good girl."


End file.
